Fallen Angel
by x0xDark-Angelx0x
Summary: Sometimes the bond of love grows from death. SK.


**Fallen Angel**

**Written By: D.A**

**

* * *

  
**

She used to be pure. She was the image of untainted white, innocent, and happy. But that all changed when _he_ took everything away from her. After all, what does one do when everything they love disappears from them? What does one do when they watched the ones they care for die in front of them and realizing it was their fault? What does one do…when they become their own shadow?

That light that use to shine from the depths of her soul was now clouded and dull. There was no brightness left, not even in her eyes. He missed that twinkle that used to be there. Even when she was sad, you know that she'd be okay because of that small little sparkle.

But that was gone too now. The smile was stripped from her face like the clothes that were stripped from her body. Her ability to laugh was gone, just like her ability to have children. What was it? Two years of being held captive? Yes, that was right. He still remembered how he found her; tied up and bloody, a broken porcelain doll.

Maybe that was what had confirmed it. To see her mangled there, so helpless and vulnerable, no longer that cheery, brave girl from the future. Maybe that was how he knew for sure that she was for him. Maybe that was how he knew for sure that his heart was no longer cold.

Before this he had agreed to travel with her and her friends. The only one to approach him without a stutter, the only one to make eye contact with him was her. To defeat the half breed monster was their united goal. Days of observing and nights of quiet conversations drew him in. She was utterly and wholly human. She was klutzy and foolish, held such high hopes, thinking she can take the world by storm. But it was during those few hours of darkness and soft exchanges of sentences did he see something else.

During these moments she was not a klutz and she was not foolish. She spoke words of wisdom that was far beyond her years. The campfire that was lit reflected the fire and passion in her soul.

No, this was when he saw that she was not a fool. She was just…her.

Slowly with each day, he saw a little bit more of why it was people were so drawn to her. She was limitless in her compassion, happy to do something if it means it would please someone. She did not let people take advantage of her, yet she was caring and offered her help even when it was not necessary.

But then she was taken from them. He tried to remain indifferent and aloof, yet it was he who was looking the hardest, pushing the rest of the gang to go another mile or two. Sleep was no longer even an option. How could it be when his mind was cluttered with horrid thoughts of finding her body desecrated on the forest floors? How could he sleep when he could make such better use of his eyes by keeping them open and searching? How could he sleep when there was no soothing his voice telling him it was late and they should rest?

Oh the irony, when his heart was starting to thaw the rest of the land had started to freeze. It was bitterly cold and that fueled him even more to look for her. For all he knew she was outside in the cold catching horrible illnesses.

Every day the rest of the gang would look at each other in sadness and spoke of how they missed her. Yet he would remain silence. He did not fight the odd changes that slowly gripped him, but he did not help it make its approach come faster. Why should he be concerned for a girl who was meant to be nothing to him? A girl who was not even partially demonic and had decided to stand alongside his brother no matter how difficult he was?

The point was though, that he _was_ concerned. And so the unfun game of hide and seek continued.

Finally, they found her.

The time called for the final battle and she was locked inside the castle that traveled with the spider demon. As his brother and his friends waged combat against him, he infiltrated the castle.

Opening the eighteenth door, he saw her. How was it that even being in rags and being filthy, she still managed to look beautiful? How was it that by being battered and weak she still seemed so strong? Yes, she was strong. That was a doubt that was not in his mind. To have the willpower to want to live and survive such torture for two years indeed needed strength.

He walked to her and placed a hand lightly on her cheek. The cool of his hands brought her to consciousness. No, he was wrong before. He knew that she had entered his heart for sure when she opened her eyes and called his name.

He gently picked her up and laid her banged up body over his shoulder and exited the castle of horrors. Outside though was not a pleasant scene. His brother was putting up a good fight for the spider hanyou but his hordes of demons were making it an unfair clash. From the corner of their eyes the inu hanyou, taijiya, houshi, kitsune, and neko saw him arrive. Making a break, they retreated to where he stood behind large boulders. The spider hanyou laughed shrilly, thinking he was winning so he didn't even bother to go after them.

He placed the miko down on the soft grass below and knelt beside her. When the rest of the group reached them they did the same. They made a plan to all go out and attack Naraku at the same, so that their blows together would finally finish him. As they stood and readied themselves to go back and fight, the miko tried to struggle to her feet.

His brother pushed her back down gently and told her to stay down and out of sight. But even weak as a brittle leaf she was still stubborn. Demanding that she go out and fight also, even though she could barely get the words out. They would not hear of it.

No matter what she was to stay down and out of sight. Under no circumstance was she to go out on the battlefield. She was too weak at the moment and by showing up in her current condition it could only lead to trouble.

After a few more rounds of commanding her to stay where she was they left to fight.

But things were not going their way. He can see clearly that they were losing the battle. There were not enough of them and the stupid spider hanyou and using the Shikon Jewel as a power booster.

That's when they heard her voice. There she was; standing on unstable legs she pointed a bow and arrow she had taken from a now dead youkai at Naraku with trembling arms.

"KAGOME GO BACK!" Inuyasha was yelling.

But the miko didn't listen. Instead she took another step closer and told Naraku to give up. He laughed at her. Suddenly his tentacles whipped out and wrapped themselves around her group. He was the only one who managed to jump away in time. High above their heads dangled his brother, his friends, and even the kitsune. Pointing in front of each of their hearts was another tentacle, ready to pierce them.

"Shoot me and they die." Naraku said simply.

What happened next was a blur yet it was so clear. There were shouts for Kagome to shoot, to go back, to put her arrow down, to give up, to defeat Naraku, to end it. They were all shouting at the same time, the voices of the spider hanyou and her friends mixing into a jumble. His gold eyes locked onto the girl and he could see the fear, confusion, doubt, confidence and hesitation in her eyes. And then she let it fly.

It wasn't expected and when Naraku realized that the arrow was coming toward him he pierced the Inutachi. The pointed tentacles ripped and tore into the gang's bodies, killing them. But the arrow that was released also hit its mark. There was a bright flash, an explosion, screams, and the small tinkle of the jewel falling to the ground. Then there was nothing left besides death.

Blood and bodies and ash. It surrounded him everywhere. But he didn't want to look at that, no, his eyes were searching for the girl who released the arrow and when his eyes found her the melted rock in his chest clenched.

So weak, she had collapsed on the ground but she crawled and dragged her body over to the bloody remains of her friends. She pulled herself up to her knees and looked at what used to be her living companions. Her body shook as her eyes took in what was before her but that when she saw something else. On her hands and knees she crawled to it. He saw her eyes widen then close. She gently half laid on top of whatever it was and he saw her shake more violently than before. Slowly he walked over to where she grieved and looked down.

What he saw made him sick and he had the urge to vomit and destroy something at the same time. There beneath the miko was her beloved kitsune, now a corpse. Tears were falling in streams from her eyes and his heart clenched even more. He kneeled down beside her and took her into his arm. She collapsed into it in great heaving sobs. Her mouth was opened and she let out a mourning cry. The sound was like an inu mother who grieved the loss of her pup.

He put his hand on the hyperventilating, heartbroken girl's head and pulled her closer, letting her soak his clothing in her tears.

It was now a year from that moment and he still sees her often. Or rather he sees the shadow that was left behind when her soul cracked. She was an imprint of who she used to be but once in a while, when they sit beneath the stars of a peaceful sky she looks at him. And maybe he's imagining it, but maybe just maybe, he thought he saw a faint little glimmer in her eyes.

She was a broken girl who lost people who meant the world to her. He was a guy that wanted to try to glue the pieces back together, no matter how long it took.

He looks at her now and gives a soft almost unnoticeable smile. She was his Kagome….

She was his fallen angel.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Well, that was Fallen Angel and I hope you all enjoyed it. It's quite bitter sweet and I was just doing some sketches of an angel with broken wings when suddenly the idea of this fic came to me.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think, good, bad, or ugly =]


End file.
